


if i could i'd write longer

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, back at it again with my really short bullshit stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: dwight gets the spankey wankey after bein naughty





	if i could i'd write longer

It was a joke, Dwight swore up and down it was. He jokingly ratted David out to the killer in a trial, Dwight ran right by a rock David was hiding behind, and pushed him out into the way. Causing David to get facecamped and sacrificed that trial, and god he was not happy back at the camp, everyone could feel the anger radiating off the brit. An hour later Dwight walked out of the woods and into the camp, and as soon as David saw him he briskly walked over and grabbed him by the arm.

 

“I think we need to have a little talk Dwighty.” He practically growled out, The leader squeaked as David practically dragged him into the woods. The whole time the nervous leader apologized and said it was a joke but the brit wasn’t having none of it.

 

“You gonna act like a grade schooler and rat me out like that I guess I'll just ‘ave to treat ya like one” He huffed out once far enough in the woods, He found a nice sized rock and sat down on it, forcing the shaking leader of his lap. “D-david I-i’m sorry please don-” A loud squeak cut off what Dwight was saying as David simply landed a hard smack on his rear. 

 

Dwight’s face grew a deep shade of red after he realized the noise he made after being hit, a few seconds later David reels his hand back and lands another firm smack. Dwight gasped and kicked his legs, “David t-this-” Another hit, and another noise. Dwight could feel his pants grow tighter at that one and he let out a pathetic sob.

 

“Get up and take your pants off.” The brit demanded.

 

And Dwight did so without hesitation, he got up and off his lap and began the process of taking off his belt so he could remove his pants, David held his hand out, Dwight got the message and gave him the belt. 

 

After he was just in his tighty whities he put himself right back onto Davids lap. He tensed up and prepared himself for the hard hit of the leather belt, and when it came down he screamed. It was like burning hot fire just hit his rear in a line and god it hurt, tears welled up in his eyes as David hit again, and again, and again.

 

It was a pattern of quick hard hits to Dwight’s bum, and he screamed and cried the whole time, he kicked out his feet and tried to hit David but those resulted in even harder hits. He didn’t know how long it lasted but it felt like forever. When David was done he dropped the belt and gently rubbed the nerds poor abused ass. 

 

“That’s why ya don’t act like a child.”

**Author's Note:**

> grrrr


End file.
